Elang dan Merpati
by angel7eve
Summary: Seekor merpati selamanya akan lemah lembut, dan elang pun selamanya akan pandai mengintai. Begitu pula dengan tarian, sebaik apapun seseorang menutupi dirinya, tubuhnya akan menunjukkan jati dirinya. Eren-seorang penari pemula yang diakui bakatnya bertemu dengan Levi-penari senior yang menyembunyikan masa lalunya. RiRen AU
1. Chapter 1

Rambut coklat, mata hijau emerald-itulah Eren. Dia adalah seorang penari, bukan seorang penari yang meliukkan tubuhnya untuk menggoda nafsu, tapi ia menari dalam artian yang paling dasar-seni.

Eren adalah remaja polos, meskipun ia sering menyanggah mati-matian jika dikatai demikian. Ia lahir dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, tapi ia lahir dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa. Tidak pernah begitu pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi selalu jadi nomor satu dalam kesenian. Ia tak selalu punya alasan mengapa ia memilih berbagai macam kesenian termasuk tari. Yang ia tahu hanya ia menyukainya, lalu melakukannya dengan senang hati. Senaif itu.

Baru sebentar Eren berlatih menari-setahun. Ia memilih tarian tradisional, yang menurutnya memiliki filosofi yang indah serta keunikan tersendiri dan bukan tarian kontemporer seperti para remaja lain. Lalu, dalam waktu sesingkat itu, ia telah menyamai mereka yang bersekolah di sekolah seni. Bahkan, ia berlatih menari di kerajaan yang jadi pusat kebudayaan. Padahal, tak semua orang berani melakukannya kecuali mereka sungguh serius dan telah memiliki modal ilmu sebelumnya. Ia pelajari semua dari dasar dalam waktu singkat sebagai bukti dari kejeniusannya.

Selain dianggap berbakat, Eren juga cukup bisa berbaur sehingga ia cepat diterima, cepat belajar, dan cepat mendapat kesempatan. Sayangnya, sifatnya yang blak-blakan itu juga sering membuat orang lain kesal. Belum ditambah sikap sok-tidak-peduli-pada-apapun yang membuat orang sekitarnya ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Yah, meski begitu dengan mata berkilaunya itu ia tetap memiliki pesona yang bahkan membuat salju di kutub meleleh melihat sosoknya. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengakui ia cantik bak titisan dewi dan kemudian memaklumi sifat buruknya tadi.

###

"Eren, kau mau ikut? Kami sekelas berencana datang ke festival kuliner," ajak Sasha, teman sekelasnya. Eren menggeleng.

"Aku ada acara, maaf ya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. Aku duluan ya," Eren melesat pergi.

"Hei, Armin.. Dia sibuk sekali, ya," Sasha menyilangkan tangannya.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia sedang menekuni sesuatu, iya kan Mikasa?" Jawab Armin seraya menoleh ke bangku Mikasa. Orang yang bersangkutan sudah lenyap, pasti menyusul Eren.

"Mereka berdua..." Armin memijit kepalanya gemas menanggapi kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

Eren pergi ke istana yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Mikasa menyusulnya. Eren meminta Mikasa pulang saja, karena hari ini Mikasa memang tidak ada perlu disana. Tapi jelas ditolak mentah-mentah, Mikasa tetap bersikeras menemani Eren.

"Kau istirahat saja di rumah, Mikasa."

"Aku akan menemanimu," tegas Mikasa.

"Kenapa?" Eren tidak mengerti.

Mikasa diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu menari saja."

Eren curiga, tapi mengangguk saja. Toh, Mikasa memang keras kepala sama seperti dirinya. Bertengkar disini bukan ide bagus, karena ini tempat yang 'sakral'. Tempat latihan Eren adalah suatu bangsal besar yang dikelilingi pohon rindang yang menyejukkan sekaligus 'keramat' menurut para sesepuh. Zaman begini, yang percaya semacam itu hanya para orang tua dan kerajaan sebagai pusat budaya tetap harus menghormati itu meski memang terdengar tidak relevan lagi. Eren pun sebagai orang yang berada disitu harus menghormati dengan cara tidak membuat keributan berlebihan.

Mikasa duduk, membiarkan Eren mengganti pakaiannya dan mulai menari dibimbing oleh para penari senior. Mata Mikasa tidak lepas dari Eren, memastikan saudara angkat kesayangannya itu aman dari segala 'gangguan'.

"Eren, tangannya bukan begitu, tapi begini," seorang penari senior yang masih keturunan dekat raja, dengan suara bariton dan tangan dinginnya menyentuh tangan Eren, membuat Mikasa langsung menatap tidak suka. Jadi keturunan raja harusnya bukan berarti bebas menyentuh Eren, batin Mikasa.

"Oh, maaf. Terima kasih," ujar Eren tanpa curiga pada sentuhan itu. Ia tidak menyadari Mikasa dan seniornya itu sedang perang dingin karena kejadian berdurasi sekian detik itu.

Levi adalah penari yang jelas sudah berpengalaman. Tentu saja dia tidak menarikan tarian yang meliuk-liuk seperti wanita, tapi ia menarikan tarian yang gagah dan Eren mengakui kegagahan itu. Tariannya mirip seperti ksatria yang memegang senjata di medan perang. Levi adalah salah satu sosok yang dikagumi Eren karena gerakan tubuhnya tidak gemulai, tapi tidak kaku, dan selalu penuh energi. Matanya yang seperti orang kurang tidur dan selalu menatap tajam itu bukan membuat Eren takut, tapi kagum. Wajahnya memang tidak murah senyum-nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi kemampuannya jelas jauh di atas rata-rata. Sebagai bangsawan, Levi tidak banyak membedakan orang, buktinya ia menerima Eren apa adanya dari nol. Ah, kalimat terakhir itu dibantah Mikasa mentah-mentah. Menurut Mikasa, Levi selalu punya maksud terselubung-tidak tulus. Terutama terhadap Eren. Kesal, Mikasa akhirnya pulang.

"Coba benahi gerakanmu, seperti ini," Levi menyentuh pinggang Eren, membuat remaja itu geli sesaat.

"A-ah, baik," Eren menurut. Ia tidak bisa melihat mata Levi menatapnya kelaparan, dan ia tidak tahu kalau tubuhnya bisa membuat orang lapar.

Tangan kanan Levi masih memegangi pinggang Eren dari belakang, tapi tangan kirinya kini memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri Eren, memperbaiki posisi tari yang salah. Tapi, hasrat liarnya menyeruak hingga tangannya tanpa sadar meraba perut halus remaja perjaka nan polos itu. Usianya sudah kepala tiga, sedangkan Eren masih belia. Sungguh tak tahu diri, sebenarnya.

"Err, apa yang a-" Suara Eren membuat Levi kembali sadar, ia melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari tubuh Eren seolah memang benar apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Kurasa sesekali kau bisa coba menari bersamaku. Kau cukup cocok menarikan tarian perempuan, kurasa. Jadi, kau bisa jadi pasanganku," ujar Levi datar menyembunyikan maksud.

"Anda mengejekku?" Eren berhenti menari, berbalik dan menatap wajah datar sang penari nomor satu.

"Kau merasa terhina? Laki-laki bisa saja menarikan tarian tertentu yang ditarikan perempuan, begitu juga sebaliknya." Levi menyilangkan tangan ke dada, menatap mata Eren.

"Tapi ada tarian yang harus tetap dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan tanpa ditukar-tukar. Apakah aku tidak bisa menarikan tarian yang seperti itu?"

"Bisa, mungkin. Tapi kelihatannya kau akan sangat cantik jika menarikan tarian perempuan. Mau mencoba?" Levi berbalik, mendekati Guru dan membisikkan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana membuat Eren merinding meski tidak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Eren, pada perayaan yang akan datang, kau akan menari bersama-" ujar Sang Guru terhenti setelah Levi mencegahnya.

"Denganku, sebagai pasanganku," sambung Levi.

Levi, seorang bangsawan sekaligus penari profesional. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah perintah, dan saran yang diutarakannya adalah arah. Keterkaitannya pada kerajaan ditambah pengalamannya yang melimpah membuat bahkan Sang Guru mempertimbangkan ucapannya. Jika Levi berkata A maka A akan terjadi-pasti.

"Tapi-" Eren agak tidak rela.

"Ini kehormatan untukmu, Eren. Tidak semua penari bisa menarikannya," ujar Guru.

"Baik," Eren menyerah.

"Biar aku mengajarimu. Kemari," Levi memerintah Eren. Eren menurut.

Levi memegangi pinggang Eren, kali ini dari depan. Levi memaksa Eren menatap matanya, yang membuat Eren gemetar sungkan bercampur jengah.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Levi.

"Bu-bukan! Saya hanya merasa... tidak pantas."

"Kalau begitu aku akan cari yang lain. Bagaimana?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Saya akan mencobanya."

Levi tersenyum dalam hati. Sungguh Eren pemuda yang manis. Orientasi seksual Levi memang sudah lama berbelok, dan setelah sekian tahun hidupnya kini datang seorang malaikat polos yang minta ditelan bulat-bulat. Ia memang sudah pantas dipanggil 'Bapak' karena usianya yang tak lagi muda, tapi apa salah jika ia menginginkan remaja yang masih hijau sehijau matanya yang berkilau itu? Ah entahlah, bocah ini bisa membuat Levi gila-tepatnya tergila-gila.

"Ngh-" erang Eren saat tangan Levi meraba kulit punggungnya. Ternyata Eren sangat sensitif-catatan untuk Levi.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan melatihmu sekarang. Pelajari dasarnya pada Hanji, lalu kita akan berlatih bersama kalau kau sudah siap," Eren melesat menemui Hanji di sudut tempat itu, meninggalkan Levi yang hampir lepas kendali.

"Tuan, ada yang mencari anda," seorang pelayan datang berlutut di belakang Levi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Levi datar, seolah tidak minat. Jelas, karena minatnya sekarang hanya pada Eren.

"Tuan Erwin, Tuanku," jawab pelayan itu.

"Suruh dia saja yang kemari," perintah Levi. Ia menepi, menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, pria gagah berambut pirang muncul dan memberi salam. Itulah Erwin dan mata birunya yang tak pernah bisa dibaca Levi.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Levi ketus-atau dasarnya seperti itu.

"Masih menggeluti tari tradisional rupanya."

"Setengahnya ini kewajibanku sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan, kau tahu itu. Lagipula, ini hiburan buatku saat sedang tidak punya pekerjaan. Jadi, ada apa?"

Erwin tersenyum, "dulu aku tidak bisa membedakan kau menari atau sedang mengamuk. Aku datang untuk memberitahumu, kalau keadaan kota belakangan ini tidak aman."

"Aku memang tidak menari, Erwin. Aku menghancurkan. Untuk apa kau memberitahuku? Kau punya akses langsung pada Raja-"

"Jangan bercanda. Hukumanmu hanya lima tahun, dan ini sudah tahun keenam. Kembalilah pada posisimu!"

"Aku dihukum Raja karena membunuh orang-orang dalam suatu kerusuhan. Untuk mengendalikanku, aku harus menjadi penari meski memang tarianku tetaplah tarian yang keras. Aku pun ingin berhenti Erwin, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku kehilangan nafsu membunuh, Erwin. Dewa mengutukku, merampasnya dariku," jawab Levi sedih. Matanya yang tajam itu seketika sendu, kehilangan aura.

"Kau tahu, negara kita tidak aman.." Erwin mencoba membujuk.

"Kalau ada orang yang tahu aku pernah melakukan kejahatan publik seperti itu, keluarga kerajaan akan kehilangan nama baiknya. Aku tidak akan jadi seorang raja, tapi aku tetap keluarga raja dan aku tidak mungkin-"

"Aku dapat perintah dari Raja."

"Jangan bohong. Pergi! Atau aku malah akan membunuhmu, Erwin!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau orang yang sangat kuat, siapapun tahu kau bukan orang sembarangan bahkan meski kau berusaha menari sehalus mungkin tanganmu itu tetap tangan seorang ahli pedang!"

"Aku menyerah. Akan kupikirkan, Erwin. Tapi sekarang pergilah!" Perintah Levi. "Penjaga, antar dia ke gerbang depan sekarang juga."

"Aku bisa sendiri. Aku sudah hafal jalannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku undur diri, Pangeran."

"Diam kau."

Sepeninggal Erwin, Levi duduk di lantai. Diam. Latihan sudah selesai sebagian, jadi tempat itu berangsur sepi. Levi masih terbayang ucapan Erwin tadi sampai seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eren.

"Ya. Bagaimana latihanmu?" Balas Levi.

"Ternyata tidak mudah, tapi menyenangkan. Anda kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja."

Levi menatap Eren. "Nak, katakan padaku.. menurutmu aku ini orang baik atau jahat?"

Eren bingung. "Kurasa anda orang baik. Bukankah bahkan orang jahat juga punya sisi baik?"

"Tch, bocah polos. Eren, kau tahu, aku bukan orang baik," Levi meletakkan tangannya ke paha Eren, perlahan naik sampai pangkal.

Agak jengah, tapi Eren diam saja. Mata hijaunya malah menatap mata Levi yang suram itu penasaran. "Ada yang membebani pikiran anda?"

Astaga, makhluk ini benar-benar minta dimakan, pikir Levi. Segeralah menjauh sebelum aku lepas kendali, bocah. "Ah, lupakan. Eren, gantilah bajumu dulu sana."

Eren mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolahnya tadi. Kemudian, saat ia kembali, Levi juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam yang membuat auranya makin menyeramkan.

Eren datang kemari siang menjelang sore dan sekarang hari sudah gelap dan suasana begitu sepi. Eren agak takut ketika hanya berdua dengan Levi, karena seolah ia hendak ditelan hidup-hidup saat mata itu menatapnya. Ya, Levi memang berencana memakanmu Eren-'memakan'mu. Tapi, ia pura-pura tidak tahu apapun dan tetap berjalan keluar.

"Kau kelihatan agak pucat. Kelelahan?" Tanya Levi seraya meyentuh pipi Eren. "Atau memang kau sedang sakit?"

Tangan Levi lagi-lagi lepas kendali. Dari pipi, tangan itu turun ke pundak, lalu ke dada, pinggang, hingga akhirnya Eren yang jengah disentuh itu menampik tangan Levi.

"Saya kelelahan, permisi," Eren ingin segera kabur, tapi tangannya ditahan.

"Biar kuantar pulang kalau begitu."

"Tidak perlu! Saya bisa-" Cemgkraman Levi menguat, Eren yang memang pada dasarnya kelelahan itu tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Ia setengah panik, seperti oerawan hendak diculik hidung belang.

"Eren? Kau belum pulang rupanya. Ayo, kita pulang. Kebetulan rumah kita searah, kan? Sini kubawakan tasmu," Hanji entah dari mana muncul menjadi dewa penolong Eren. Eren langsung menyambut dan memeluk tangan Hanji seperti anak anjing.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Levi mendengus tidak suka, tapi dia diam saja.

Eren diajak Hanji pulang jalan kaki sampai lapangan parkir untuk mengambil kendaraan, dan karena hari itu kebetulan Eren tidak bawa kendaraan sendiri, Hanji bermaksud mengantarnya.

"Hati-hati dengan dia, Eren," ujar Hanji memecah hening di antara keduanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati saja."

Eren hanya mengangguk sok paham.

"Dia orang yang keras, kasar, sekaligus lembut. Kami berteman baik, jadi aku tahu dia. Dan karenanya kusarankan kau hati-hati."

Eren yang lamban berpikir hanya mengangguk sok paham lagi.

"Satu lagi, Eren. Ketika nanti kau menari bersamanya, ikuti dia. Jangan melawan. Dia adalah pangeran yang arogan, jadi bisa saja dia mematahkan lenganmu sat kau menari tidak sesuai keinginannya."

"Seseram itu?" Eren tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana ya, sebenarnya tidak juga. Dia hanya yaah begitulah rumit kujelaskan. Oh, iya tunjukkan arah menuju rumahmu."

"Oh, belok kanan," Eren malah makin bingung dan curiga, tapi tampaknya Hanji tidak berencana membeberkan semua. Seperti apa sebenarnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Sekian waktu berlalu cepat. Kini tiba hari dimana Eren akan menari bersama dengan Levi. Seperti pesan Hanji tempo hari, Eren menjaga jarak dan sebisa mungkin menyesuaikan dengan Levi. Eren tidak tahu ada apa, tapi jelas rasanya aneh ketika seniornya itu berada dekat dengannya.

Perayaan itu berjalan mulus, semulus tarian Eren. Tidak ada hal aneh terjadi sampai perayaan berakhir selain Levi yang tiba-tiba membanting gelas kaca.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Eren mendekat-nekat.

'Jangan mendekat, Eren. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku kalau kau mendekat.' Batin Levi. "Pergi," perintah Levi.

"Tapi-"

"Pergi, Eren."

"Apa saya mengecewakan anda?" Tanya Eren naif. "Maaf."

"Sudah malam, Eren. Kubilang kau pergi sekarang atau-"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anda sempoyongan begini sendirian!"

Serigala sudah meminta domba untuk lari, tapi ia menolak. Artinya, domba siap dimakan serigala sekarang juga. Levi meraih tubuh Eren, mendorongnya kuat-kuat ke dinding terdekat, memeluknya erat, dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku takkan bisa menahan diri lagi, bocah. Kau ini masih polos, tahu apa tentang aku." Levi mengusap pipi Eren sebelum mencium bibirnya-ciuman pertama Eren.

"Apa-" Eren mendorong Levi kuat-kuat, kemudian lari sekuat tenaga tapi Levi meraih tangan kirinya.

"Kau bocah sial yang membuatku gila, Eren. Besok aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu."

Eren melepaskan diri dan lari segera. Ia tidak peduli apapun, yang jelas ia harus segera pulang. Ia takut, sangat takut hingga kakinya gemetar tanpa henti sepanjang jalan. Ia percaya adanya penyuka sesama jenis, tapi ia tak mengira akan sedekat itu. Eren tidak pernah berharap mengalami itu. Selama ini ia menganggap rangkulan, sentuhan, atau tatapan mata seperti itu adalah hal wajar, tapi hari ini ia sadar itu salah. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi korban, tanpa ia sadari. Eren mulai menangis, merinding, geli, muak bercampur jadi satu. Ia tidak mau dimanipulasi seperti ini!

"Ayah! Besok, Ayah jangan ada di rumah!" Teriak Eren sambil membuka pintu rumah

Nafasnya memburu, tapi ia takkan bilang mengenai apa yang menimpanya barusan

. "Kenapa?" Tanya Grisha-ayah Eren.

"Sudah, Ayah pergi saja!" Eren mengamuk, lari ke kamarnya. Semua orang di rumah bingung, termasuk Carla dan Mikasa.

Eren mengunci diri di kamarnya sampai siang hari berikutnya. Bingung, panik, takut menggelayuti pikirannya, apalagi saat ia melihat Levi datang.

"Apa maunya?" Gumam Eren mendengarkan dari balik pintu.

Di ruang tamu, Levi dan orang tua Eren duduk. Levi menunjukkan wajah datar seperti biasa, sehingga orang tua Eren tidak curiga sedikitpun.

"Jadi begitu.." Carla menatap suaminya sebentar. "Tolong jaga Eren, ya."

"Saya tidak mungkin meragukan anda," Grisha menyambung.

"Saya yakin Eren senang berada bersama anda."

'Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya? Hei? Kata-kata itu, apa Ayah tidak sadar? Aku sedang dilamar, Ayah! Oleh seorang laki-laki.." batin Eren panik. 'Sudah kubilang kau pergi saja huhh Ayaahh!'

"Saya tidak mengira anda berdua menerima saya. Tapi memang benar, saya sangat menyayanginya dan saya janji untuk menjaganya.." Suara Levi menembus telinga Eren, membuat jantungnya seperti mau pecah. Takut. Ayolah, ini memang menyeramkan bagi orang awam.

"Tentu. Kami percaya pada anda.."

Eren langsung naik ke ranjang dan menarik selimut lalu menangis.

Dua hari Eren demam dan tidak sekolah. Setelah ia kembali pun, Eren tetap tampak pucat, lemah, dan memprihatinkan. Ia terbebani betul dengan masalah hati ini. Bum pernah pacaran, dan diperlakukan istimewa oleh lelaki. Minus sudah harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Armin, ini siapa?" Tanya Eren seraya menunjuk foto seorang pria. "Kekasihmu?" Eren bercanda.

"Eh.. err..aa.. iya." Jawab Armin serius. Eren melongo. Baru sebulan ia melupakan Levi-menghindar lebih tepatnya-karena Levi menyukai sesama jenis, ternyata sahabatnya sendiri demikian. Dengan pria yang lebih tua dari Levi pula. Kenyataan memang mengerikan. Apa di kelas ini hanya Eren yang merasa geli?

"Oh.. bagaimana bisa?" Eren menggumam, tapi Armin mendengar.

"Tadinya aku takut. Tapi, dia begitu baik padaku dan sungguh mencintaiku, Eren. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena dari lubuk hatiku, aku menginginkannya."

Penjelasan yang mencerahkan. Eren tidak mau dan tidak suka, jadi dia takkan menjalaninya. Selesai.

Belum sempat Eren mengganti buku pelajaran, guru sudah datang. Alhasil, dia keabakan sendiri dan dihukum-sendiri. Ia harus berdiri di lapangan karena dianggap tidak menghargai guru. Ah, dasar gurunya kolot.

Lapangan sekolah itu luas, di beberapa sisi lorong yang menghadapnya ada mading, koran, atau hasil karya siswa. Biasanya Eren tidak peduli, tapi ada berita di koran yang membuatnya mendidih.

"SEORANG REMAJA DISUKAI KETURUNAN RAJA"

Ini pasti Levi. Apa-apaan dia, semaunya sendiri. Mentang-mentang punya kuasa dia melakukan apa saja seperti ini. Tidakkah ia berpikir tentang perasaan Eren? Ah atapi Eren juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, sih.

Dirobeknya koran itu, lalu dilemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Ia melupakan hukumannya dan berlari ke UKS-hatinya sakit. Ia akan membuat surat permohonan izin istirahat di UKS karena sakit, daripada ketahuan menangis seperti orang gila di pinggir lapangan.

"Mengerikann," desis Eren merinding.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Eren tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Kepalanya sakit, dalam artian denotatif dan konotatif-ganda. Ia tidak tidur berhari-hari dan kepalanya penuh dengan Levi. Ia takut. Orang yang dikabarkan sangat misterius itu tanpa basa basi datang melamarnya, tanpa pendekatan, tanpa apapun.

"Dikiranya aku ini apa.." gumam Eren kesal sambil meremas selimutnya-frustasi.

Pada dasarnya Eren tidak benci pada pria berambut hitam kelam itu, ia hanya takut. Ia merasa ingin menghindar, jangan sampai bertemu lagi dengannya kalau bisa. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, karena pasti Levi akan mengejarnya dan matilah Eren nanti. Ia terlalu muda untuk masuk ke dunia orang dewasa yang serius.

Eren menjerit dalam hati lalu memaksakan diri tidur.

xxxxxxxxxx

Di bawah langit yang sama, Levi duduk di bangku taman istana. Di hadapannya ada Hanji yang sengaja menemuinya. Pagi sudah tak berkabut, tapi suasana dingin disana tak terdeskripsikan lagi. Levi menyilangkan tangannya seraya bertanya, "ada perlu apa?"

"Ini tentang Eren."

Levi mengernyitkan kening. Alisnya terangkat satu, tapi eksoresinya tak berubah banyak.

"Apa kau tahu dia sakit setelah apa yang kauperbuat padanya?" Hanji memulai percakapan dengan wajah serius-langka.

"Kau bicara seolah aku baru saja memperkosa seorang anak dibawah umur. Apa yang kuperbuat padanya sampai dia sakit? Tidak ada," Levi menukas dengan nada terganggu.

"Kau tahu, dia anak polos yang baik. Kurasa tindakanmu terlalu tergesa dan dia syok. Aku kehilangan anak ceria yang biasa menari bersamaku, Levi. Kau membuatnya ketakutan."

"Hm. Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin Eren baik-baik saja. Jangan libatkan dia dalam masalah, Levi. Dia terlalu kecil untuk terlibat dalam masalahmu."

"Hm, kau tahu masa laluku. Secara implisit kau ingin aku meninggalkan Eren dan juga meninggalkan masa laluku, bukan? Tapi kau harus tahu Hanji, Erwin memintaku kembali. Tentu aku takkan melibatkan bocah itu, karena aku tidak sebodoh itu. Pergilah."

"Dengar, Levi. Aku cuma teman masa kecilmu, aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana sulitnya hidupmu. Tapi, tolong. Kalau kau mau kembali ke duniamu, jangan bawa Eren. Itu saja. Permisi."

Levi menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengambil benda terdekat sebelum melemparnya jauh-jauh. Ia kesal. Sambil menggertakkan gigi, ia bangkit dan pergi. Mobil hitamnya sudah menunggu di garasi, siap meluncur. Tujuannya satu, rumah Eren.

Xxxxxxx

Masih bergelung dalam selimutnya, Eren ditepuk oleh sebuah tangan. Ini bukan tangan ibunya, juga bukan tangan ayahnya. Ini tangan Levi.

"Hah?!" Eren melonjak panik. "A-Apa-"

"Kudengar kau sakit.." Levi menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Eren, membuat remaja itu seperti disetrum karena rasa geli bercampur risih.

"Jangan sentuh!" Eren menampik tangan Levi. Mata hijaunya marah.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

Eren nyaris berteriak, "kalau kau sungguh peduli pada keadaanku, pergilah dari hidupku!"

Penolakan Eren seperti api yang jatuh di tumpukan kayu. Levi terbakar. Emosinya tak terkontrol, kembali seperi masa lalu. Tangan itu tanpa sadar melayang, menampar remaja di hadapannya itu dengan kuat.

Eren membeku seketika. Panas di pipinya mengosongkan pikirannya. Nafasnya tercekat, air matanya menetes.

"Dengar, bocah. Aku menginginkanmu, dan aku harus mendapatkannya. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku mau, termasuk memilikimu. Kau boleh menolakku, tapi pada akhirnya kau akan datang padaku. Semua akan terjadi begitu saja, tanpa perlu kukendalikan," Levi menengadahkan Eren dan menciumnya paksa. "Hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu."

Levi beranjak pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Eren ketakutan di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Memeluk dirinya sendiri, Eren gemetar. Rasanya ia ingin lari ke jurang yang dalam agar tak seorang pun menemukannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Isaknya seraya membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal agar tangisnya tak tumpah-setidaknya tak tampak kalau-kalau ibunya atau siapapun tiba-tiba masuk. Takkan ada yang percaya kalau Eren menceritakan ini, semua akan mengira dia mengarang cerita.

Putus asa, Eren menelan obat tidur dari laci meja dan segera tidur. Ia berharap, waktu segera berlalu atau kalau bisa dunia sudah berubah ketika ia bangun nanti.


	3. Chapter 3

Langit menggelap, matahari telah terbenam beberapa jam lalu. Istana tampak lengang, hanya beberapa penjaga berlalu-lalang. Levi berdiri di tempat ia biasa menari. Sengaja Ia tidak menyalakan lampu tapi justru memasang lilin di sekeliling karena memang ia tidak berniat menari. Ada sepasang pedang di kedua tangannya. Levi memejamkan mata, mengela napas panjang sebelum bergerak lincah hingga lilin padam oleh angin yang dibuatnya. Sejujurnya ia frustasi, ia menyesal telah mengkasari Eren, tapi di sisi lain ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia terlalu terobsesi.

"Sudah tentukan keputusanmu?" Tiba-tiba sosok berambut blonde dengan mata biru dan aura misterius mengejutkan Levi.

"Erwin," Levi mendengus, "kau begitu terobsesi padaku?"

"Kemampuanmu tidak mungkin kusia-siakan, Levi."

"Aku tidak terlalu minat mengurus perusuh rendahan seperti itu," jawab Levi. "Aku punya urusan lain." Ya, dia punya urusan. Ia harus mendapatkan Eren.

"Rendahan, tapi jumlahnya cukup membuat kewalahan. Aku takkan memintamu membasmi mereka, Levi."

Levi memandang pria itu. "Aku memang sedang kesal, tapi kurasa aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Elang adalah elang. Sekuat apapun ia menahan diri, ia akan tetap butuh berburu."

Levi mendengus, ada kilatan di matanya saat itu seperti ada sesuatu yang bangkit dari kegelapan hatinya. Ia berbalik, memunggungi Erwin. Ia menginjak lilin terakhir yang masih menyala dengan kaki telanjang hingga lilin itu tak sekedar padam, tapi hancur.

"Kau sendiri yang memutuskan membangunkan iblis, Erwin. Jangan coba mengaturku saat aku 'bekerja', kau paham? Pastikan tidak ada tuduhan padaku, kecuali kau ingin mati," Levi menyeringai dalam gelap. Mata kelabunya berkilat bak elang kelaparan. Levi memang kelaparan, ia ingin segera makan Eren tapi tidak bisa. Jadi ia akan mencari pelampiasan lain sebelum ia gila.

"Hn, baiklah," Erwin angkat bahu. Setengah tidak rela tapi tak keberatan. Toh, dia sudah hafal tabiat rekan kerjanya itu sejak belasan tahun silam saat keduanya masih hijau. Yah, mereka memang 'partner in crime' sejak awal.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau pasti sudah punya rencana, bukan? Aku butuh pelampiasan segera."

Erwin tersenyum. Levi menangkapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Ia juga sudah hafal tabiat Erwin, meski ia tak bisa menebak isi kepalanya dan apa yang ia rencanakan. Levi memandang itu sebagai sisi mengerikan dari Erwin, dan memang itulah yang membuat Levi bisa percaya padanya. Bayangkan saja, kau membunuh puluhan orang dan kasus itu tertelan bumi begitu saja. Semua itu ulah Erwin. Penipu ulung, atau pemikir cerdik, Levi tak peduli bedanya. Levi sendiri adalah berandalan sebelum Raja menugasinya menyelesaikan kerusuhan besar beberapa tahun lalu-yang berakhir dengan dirinya lepas kendali dan membunuh pelaku kerusuhan di tempat. Yah, hukumannya yang hanya lima tahun itu juga berkat Erwin yang menyarankan ini itu hingga bisa jadi seringan itu. Lima tahun hukuman tanpa kurungan, hanya menjauhkan diri dari senjata dan urusan berkaitan dengan itu serta mematikan instingnya dengan menari. Lima tahun cukup lama untuk membuat berita tentang kejadian itu membusuk di tanah. Setidaknya begitu rencananya, karena 'pangeran' tidak boleh tampak buruk, semua harus ditelan, atau dipendam dalam-dalam jika terjadi.

Xxxxx

Eren berhenti menari. Ia sok menyibukkan diri di sekolah, pergi ke suatu tempat, banyak tidur, dan sebagainya asalkan jauh dari Levi. Belakangan ini kebetulan Eren sekeluarga sering keluar kota untuk memeriksakan Mikasa yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sakit cukup parah. Sepertinya Mikasa memendam sakit itu sejak lama hingga akhirnya ia ambruk. Mikasa yang biasanya kuat ternyata ambruk juga melawan penyakit.

Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Orang kuno akan mengatakan mereka dikutuk, karena tidak lama kemudian Grisha meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut dini hari, meninggalkan Eren, Ibunya, serta Mikasa yang kesehatannya kian memburuk. Eren memanfaatkan itu untuk menghindari Levi dengan alasan sibuk bekerja membantu Ibu, atau apapun karena ayahnya wafat. Agak jahat memang, tapi ia sungguh takut pada orang yang dulu pernah dikaguminya itu.

Eren memang bekerja serabutan seusai sekolah, uangnya akan digunakan untuk membantu ibunya, tapi itu tidak pernah cukup. Ibunya tetap harus bekerja keras siang malam, merawat Mikasa, dan juga tetap memperhatikan kebutuhan Eren. Seperti kutukan itu benar adanya, Carla menyusul. Mikasa yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit tetap harus dibiayai, oleh Eren. Mereka berdua sebatang kara, tak ada satupun kerabat ada. Karenanya, hanya Eren yang bisa mlindungi Mikasa, sebagaimana Mikasa selalu melindungi Eren selama ini. Eren susah payah mengajukan permohonan agar Mikasa bisa dirawat di rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya agar ia bisa mengurusnya.

"Eren, nanti biar aku yang menemani Mikasa," Armin menepuk pundak Eren yang terkantuk-kantuk di kelas. Eren mengangguk. Sudah biasa Armin menggantikannya menjaga Mikasa. Armin juga yatim piatu, tapi ia punya tempat tinggal warisan kakeknya, dan ia tak punya tanggungan apapun seperti Eren.

"Aku nanti pulang agak malam, apa kau bisa menjaganya sampai aku datang?" Eren menatap sahabatnya itu memelas. Armin mengangguk.

"Aku senggang hari ini. Ah Eren, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Agak sensitif."

"Katakan saja. Atau aku tidur lagi kalau kau tak lekas bicara."

"Kau sungguh tidak mau menari...lagi?" Tanya Armin ragu.

Terhenyak, Eren mengernyitkan kening, "kenapa kautanyakan itu?"

"Uang penghasilanmu dari menari cukup banyak, dan kurasa itu lebih mudah bagimu untuk melakukannya..Maaf aku lancang."

Menghela napas panjang, Eren mengusap tangan ke wajahnya, "entah, Armin. Aku tidak ingin, tapi aku masih ingin. Aku takut. Dunia itu mengerikan."

"Sudah, tolong maafkan aku karena menyinggung ini," Armin menggenggam tangan Eren yang berkeringat dingin karena memikirkan Levi.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Eren, aku punya hubungan khusus dengan-"

"Pria blonde itu?" Armin mengangguk.

"Aku bisa minta bantuannya untuk mencari pekerjaan untukmu."

"Jangan, Armin. Aku tidak mau orang lain repot. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau percaya padanya? Matanya bahkan menyimpan banyak tanda tanya, kau harusnya hati-hati."

Armin tersenyum. "Entahlah, Eren. Cinta itu bisa membuatku gila."

Eren tertawa dalam hati. Ya benar, bisa membuatmu gila. Bisa membuat orang lain ketakutan, pula.

"Armin, rumahku sudah kujual. Aku hari ini akan beres-beres seperlunya dan menumpang di rumahmu sementara. Kau keberatan?" Ujar Eren sungkan.

Agak kaget, Armin menggeleng kaku. "Aku tak pernah keberatan."

Hening.

Bel sekolah berbunyi memutus kesunyian diantara mereka. Eren bergegas pulang sementara Armin ke rumah sakit.

Xxxxxx

Erwin duduk di kursi kantornya. Tangannya sibuk memilah kertas bertumpuk di mejanya, menandatangani ini itu dan memeriksa bagian ini itu.

"Erwin," pria blonde itu mendongak sedikit, agak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Hanji, sahabat lama yang tak pernah berhubungan lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Erwin mendekat.

"Kau yang memaksa Levi?" Tanya Hanji langsung.

"Kenapa kautanyakan itu?" Erwin mengajak Hanji duduk.

"Kautahu apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Hanji, aku tidak memaksanya."

Hanji mendengus, "aku kenal kau, Erwin. Aku kenal kalian berdua. Aku tahu perubahan kalian, aku tahu isi kepalamu dan kepalanya. Sekarang katakan padaku, pekerjaan besar apa yang kalian jalani sekarang?"

"Cuma masalah kerusuhan yang belakangan ini terjadi. Mau kopi?" Erwin menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku cuma ingin kau dengarkan aku."

Erwin menatap Hanji. "Baiklah."

"Surat itu, kau yang mengirimkannya padaku?" Erwin mengangguk.

"Apa maumu?! Kautahu, idemu selalu gila."

Erwin tidak banyak berekspresi.

"Kautahu, aku sudah berhenti sejak kejadian itu. Aku sekarang cuma jurnalis biasa. Kau juga tahu aku susah payah membuat Levi tenang tapi lihat apa yang kaulakukan? Dengar Erwin, Levi adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, begitu pula denganmu. Tak bisakah kalian berhenti mrmbuat keributan seperti saat masih kanak-kanak?"

"Hanji, tenang. Aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Aku hanya minta bantuannya sekali lagi. Hanya dalam operasi penyapuan ini saja, aku minta kau mengerti."

"Kau memanfaatkan perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Aku tahu."

Erwin menatap Hanji. Tebakan telak tepat menampar Erwin. Ah ya memang teman masa kecilnya ini mirip cenayang, dia bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Cukup Hanji."

"Aku jurnalis. Aku menulis berita, opini, semua kutujukan untuk publik. Lalu dengan kelakuanmu itu, aku harus menulis apa?! Sedih rasanya ketika aku menulis kebenaran!" Hanji berdiri, menatap Erwin marah.

"Hanji, kerusuhan di kota benar-benar tak terkendali. Mereka membawa senjata, bertingkah anarkis, dan mengganggu kedamaian. Jika kami angkat senjata, masyaralat akan panik. Kumohon kau mengertilah."

"Sampai kapan aku harus menulis berita palsu? Aku mengkhianati pekerjaanku."

"Satu ini saja. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya. Kita harus menutupi identitas Levi baik-baik."

"Aku ngilu melihat dia harus berkelahi lagi. Jadi, kuharap kau juga pikirkan perasaanku dan Levi. Dia sedang labil, jangan kausulut dia. Aku tidak mau temanku dijadikan monster oleh siluman macam dirimu, Erwin. Aku pergi."

Erwin hanya tersenyum-sebuah senyum tak tertebak maknanya.

Xxxxxxxxx

Malam datang. Hujan turun rintik-rintik, makin deras. Lampu kota berpendar terkena air, orang-orang berlarian meneduh dan menyingkir dari serangan hujan. Eren, pukul sepuluh malam, berjalan dibawah hujan tanpa payung dan masih berseragam dari rumahnya menuju rumah sakit. Jalanan sepi, tak ada kendaraan lewat, bahkan orang pun segelintir saja yang tampak. Dingin rasanya, tapi Eren tetap berjalanpelan-pelan. Dibiarkannya hujan deras itu mengguyur hatinya yang berat. Ya berat, karena Mikasa butuh biaya operasi yang tidak sedikit sedangkan dia tak punya apapun lagi. Uang hasil menari beberapa waktu lalu sudah dibayarkannya untuk makan dan SPP sekolahnya. Hasil penjualan rumah juga tak seberapa karena sebagian sudah digunakannya untuk menutup hutang. Ia tidak mau Mikasa mati, ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian, tapi dia tak berdaya.

"Brak!" Eren menabrak seseorang. Mukanya seketika oicat, berniat kabur tapi batal karena tiba-tiba saja banyak orang mendekat. Anak jalanan.

"Kau tidak punya mata?"

"Maaf," Eren beringsut mundur. Dilihatnya jalanan sepi tak ada seorangpun bisa menolongnya.

"Hei, dia manis juga.. bagaimana kalau kau berteduh bersama kami?" Seseorang dari belakang menodong Eren dengan pisau.

"Maaf aku tergesa," Eren lari, tapi dihadang. Dia menghindar, dihadang lagi. Dia dikepung. Sepuluh orang lebih kini mengepungnya seolah dia rusa yang tersesat di lubang buaya. "Minggir!"

"Sshh, anak manis jangan berisik."

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Eren panik. Ia mengeluarkan penggaris besi dsri tasnya, menjadikannya senjata jadi-jadian.

"Anak rumahan sepertimu bisa apa," salah seorang dari mereka menangkap kedua tangan Eren dari belakang. "Kenapa tidak main-main dulu sambil menikmati hujan?"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Eren kuat. Tangannya terkunci.

"Coba kita lihat kau bawa apa.."

"Menjauh dariku!" Eren mendendangi mereka sekenanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan apapun termasuk uang terakhirnya.

"Lihat aku menemukan ini. Anak baik, kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik.."ujar salah seorang yang lain sambil mengambil amplop coklat berisi uang.

"Tetaplah jadi anak baik.." orang yang lain lagi menutup hidung Eren dan memaksanya meneguk sebotol cairan entah apa.

Seketika rasanya ia berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya lemas, terlalu rileks sampai ia jatuh tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian mereka meminumkan sebotol alkohol, minuman yang tak pernah Eren sentuh seumur hidup. Ia tak punya kuasa melawan saat mereka membawanya menepi, secara gila menyayat-nyayat kulit Eren dan mengoyak bajunya. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit tapi tenaganya nol. Nol besar. Eren merasa seperti mau mati. Terakhir kalinya, Eren berdoa semoga ada siapapun yang menolongnya. Siapa saja. Tolong.

"Kalian sedang berpesta?" Sebuah suara berat memecah sayuo-sayup keramaian di kepala Eren. Ia kenal suara itu, siapa? Eren tak bisa berpikir.

"SLASH!" Darah muncrat. Satu orang tumbang, masih hidup. Sisanya panik.

"A-apa?!"

"Jadi, kalian termasuk sampah masyarakat yang harus kubasmi? Sebaiknya kalian menyerah."

Sebagian dari mereka lari, tapi dengan tangan kosong saja sosok samar-samar itu bisa melumpuhkan mereka semua. Setelah mereka pingsan, orange itu sepertinya menatap Eren. Siapa orang itu apa ia kenal?

"Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu," ujarnya. "Aku pernah bayangkan tubuh telanjangmu tapi tak kuduga aku melihatnya sekarang."

Eren ingat. Levi. Hanya Levi yang memiliki suara ini. Cara bicara ini juga hanya milik Levi.

"Ngh, kau..mau apa?" Erang Eren saat tangan itu merengkuh tubuh lemasnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir banyak, karena entah bagaimana sentuhan Levi terasa lain dari biasanya. Lebih.. hangat.

"Diam. Kaumau tetap disini?" Levi menggendongnya pergi entah kemana. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya tangan itu kini berubah jadi empuk seperti sofa. Ya, Eren ada dalam aebuah mobil.

"Erwin, aku sudah selesai. Kauurus sianya," Levi menelepon. Erwin? Eren samar seperti pernah dengar. Ah otaknya tak bisa berpikir, ia hanya bisa menangkap samar-samar apa yang terjadi. Eren menggeliat tak nyaman, tubuhnya pasca diguyur hujan tersiram dinginnya AC sedangkan tubuhnya menginginkan kehangatan. Menyadari itu, Levi mengambil selimut dari jok belakang dan dipakaikannya oada Eren dengan lembut.

Levi mengemudikan mobilnya agak cepat. Ia segera masuk gerbang istana, segera mencari tempat parkir dan menggendong Eren keluar. Tempat parkir dan kamarnya cukup jauh, tapi malah hari takkan ada yang peduli bahkan jika Levi membawa gajah ke dalam.

Dibukanya pintu besar kamarnya, lalu dibaringkannya Eren ke ranjang. Ditatapnya anak itu sekian detik sambil menahan nafsu, sebelum Levi menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Bocah, muntahkan apa yang ada di perutmu. Sekarang," komando Levi. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Eren sendirian di kamar mandi, membuarkannya memuntahkan semuanya.

"Eren, kau mengenal aku?" Tanya Levi setelah Eren memuntahkan sebagian isi perutnya. Eren menangguk.

"Kautahu apa lagi?" Tanya Levi, menyadari Eren berangsur membaik. Tapi Eren menggeleng kali ini.

"Baiklah, sini kumandikan," Levi sengaja tidak memaksa otak Eren berpikir, karena ia tahu Eren tidak baik-baik saja."Kalau seperti ini, aku seperti sungguh memilikimu, Eren. Entah aku harus senang atau kasihan.."

Eren hanya diam. Saat seperti ini, ia bak boneka porselen submisif yang bisa dimainkan siapa saja. Levi jelas kelaparan, tapi dia berusaha menahan diri.

Dibantunya Eren memakai baju tidur yang dengan kasar ditolak Eren. Sepertinya kulit Eren menolak segala wujud fabrik menyentuhnya. Levi mendengus kesal, tapi dia tahu Eren tidak dalam kondisi sepenuhnya sadar, meski jelas juga ia tak sepenuhnya mabuk.

"Eren, kau harus pakai baju." Eren menggeleng. Matanya kosong. Akhirnya Levi membiarkannya tidur telanjang hanya berbalut selimut tebal. Tahu diri, Levi tidur di sofa. Ia tidak mau dituduh sebagai pemerkosa ketika ia tak sungguh melakukannya. Tapi mungkin suatu saat Levi akan cari kesempatan. Tubuh itu, suara itu, sifat bodoh itu membuat Levi terobsesi. Ia takkan melepaskannya.

Xxxxxxx

A/N Maaf banget lamaa T,T lagi disibukkan ama ujian yang carut marut ga jelas. Yang udah review makasih banget aa aku bahagiaa *sungkem* dan makasih yang udah baca T vT kedepannya kuusahakan lebih baik. O iya, disini Levi tingginya wajar yaa, ga sependek aslinya XD. Perkiraan dibawah 10 chapter tapi ya ga tau yaa. Ini ratingnya T tapi pengen yang agak nganu, apa mending xinaikin jadi M? Ah tapi ngga mau bikin yg vulgar kok. Tetep T aja ya, remaja. Remaja 16 tahun keatas XD /ditabok/ byee! Seeyou~


	4. Chapter 4

Malam yang panjang bagi Levi itu berganti pagi. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena terganggu suara Eren. Menyerah, Levi bangkit dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Aku tidak menyangka malam ini aku bisa bertahan. Ck," Levi mengucek matanya seraya pergi keluar kamar.

Levi berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sejujurnya ia malas, tapi ini demi sopan santun atau apalah namanya di dunia ini. Ia duduk, tidak bicara apapun kecuali ditanya, lalu segera pergi kemudian. Tak masalah, toh tak ada yang peduli tentangnya.

"Aku pergi duluan. Permisi."

Levi memang tidak pernah merasa memiliki rumah, apalagi keluarga. Semua orang di sekitarnya selalu hanya ingin memanfaatkannya. Mereka hanya melihat derajatnya lewat 'nilai guna'nya saja. Levi tidak tumbuh dalam kehangatan, ia tidak diajari untuk mencintai sehingga ia tumbuh menjadi sosok dingin yang keras, namun sesungguhnya rapuh.

Levi membuka pintu kamarnya, mengintip sebelum masuk. Eren masih tidur. Ditutupnya lagi pintu itu perlahan, lalu ia duduk di sofa yang sama dengan tempat ia tidur. Ia memandangi Eren yang belum juga bangun dari kejauhan. Kalau boleh, sekali saja ia ingin menciumnya, tapi ia menahan diri. Levi tidak mau anak itu hancur karenanya.

Eren menggeliat beberapa kali, tapi ia masih saja tidur. Ia tampak sesekali menjengit sakit saat lukanya yang masih terbuka itu menggesek kain lembut seprai yang ditidurinya. Levi menghitung, butuh setengah jam bagi Eren untuk membuka mata dihitung dari sejak ia menggeliat pertama kali. Sungguh pemalas yang tak disiplin, sungguh dia benar-benar masih bocah.

"Ngh.." Eren bangkit perlahan. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya diselimuti perih, dan rasanya mual. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi.

Levi sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tetap duduk di sofa, mengamati perilaku Eren yang kebingungan sambil menahan tertawa. Sebentar lagi bocah itu pasti menjerit, Levi yakin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa-lupa-ingat mengenai apa yang terjadi, tapi satu hal yang pasti ia sadar uangnya hilang.

"Astaga!" Pekik Eren panik.

"Apa yang kaucari?" Tanya Levi seolah tahu isi kepala Eren.

Wajah panik Eren seketika berubah pucat bercampur marah yang memuncak. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Levi kuat-kuat dan menatap matanya dengan sorot mengintimidasi sebisanya.

"Mana uangku?"

"Uang apa? Aku tidak menidurimu jadi untuk apa kautanyakan uang padaku," jawab Levi dingin. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu maksud Eren, padahal ia melihatnya semalam—seamplop uang.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa sebenarnya yang kaulakukan?!" Eren membentak, dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Levi.

"Aku tidak terlalu butuh balas budi darimu, bocah. Tapi aku benci bocah yang tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu diuntung sepertimu. Kau lupa apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Cengkraman Eren melonggar. Otaknya berusaha mengingat, tapi yang ada hanya patahan memori tak berkaitan. Ia berusaha lebih keras, dan sebagian kejadian bisa ia pahami. Ya, hanya sebagian.

"Kautahu, semalam kau sempat menggodaku. Aku tahu kau takkan mempercayaiku begitu saja, jadi aku merekamnya agar kau tahu aku tidak berbohong. Lihatlah," Levi menyodorkan telepon pintarnya.

Eren menerimanya lalu menontonnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Kau percaya aku tidak melakukan apapun, bukan? Kaulah yang menggodaku dengan suaramu semalaman. Kau lihat, bukan?" Levi menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Aku sudah siapkan baju untukmu. Pakai dan temui aku di taman setelahnya. Aku duluan."

PRAKKKKKKK!

Levi menoleh. Ponsel pintarnya dibanting hingga pecah, oleh Eren. Matanya menggelap, murka.

"Bocah tidak tahu diri, apa yang kaulakukan!?"

Eren diam. Wajahnya menduduk, tangannya gemetar-agak menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kautahu apa yang sudah kauperbuat?!" Levi mendekat. Eren mengangguk.

"Maaf.."

"Ucapanmu takkan membuatnya pulih lagi. Ganti rugi," ujar Levi dingin.

"Eh?! Aku tidak punya uang-"

"Urusanmu," potong Levi. "Kukira aku bisa bersabar menghadapimu, tapi kelihatannya kau bukan tipe bocah yang bisa diperlakukan lembut.."

"Aku tidak sengaja-"

"Kau mau bilang tidak sengaja menghancurkan ponselku, apa kau juga akan bilang tidak sengaja telanjang di kamarku? Katakan saja tidak sengaja. Katakan. Tapi tetap kau harus ganti rugi."

Eren hampir menangis. "Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

"Bekerja," Levi mundur, memungut ponselnya yang sudah tak bisa menyala itu lalu meletakkannya di lemari. "Mulai besok lusa, aku akan menempati rumah pribadiku."

Eren hanya memandang kosong.

"Kau bisa membantuku membersihkan rumah. Aku akan membayarmu dengan layak."

Eren tertegun. "Anda.. akan membayarku?"

"Kalau kau bekerja, ya. Kalau tidak, matilah kau. Berminat? Kurasa kau butuh biaya banyak untuk saudaramu itu."

Eren sekali lagi mengagumi sosok Levi. Dibalik sifat kasar dan dingin itu, Levi bermaksud baik padanya. Yah, setidaknya dia adalah orang yang mampu menahan diri. Buktinya, Eren tidak diapa-apakan semalam meski kelakuannya..menjijikkan.

"Kurasa ya."

Xxxxxxxxx

Eren sudah seminggu bolos sekolah. Armin nyaris lapor polisi karena Eren tidak pulang ke rumah. Semua panik karena Eren, itu intinya. Tapi orang yang bersangkutan bukannya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malah marah-marah katau disinggung soal itu. Yah memang wajar, siapapun benci disinggung aibnya bukan? Setidaknya sekarang Eren sudah kembali berada di sekolah. Setidaknya.

"Eren, kau sakit? Beberapa minggu depan kita ujian.." Armin menyodorkan buku catatannya. "Kuharap kau sempat belajar dan istirahat."

"Ya, Armin. Kutitipkan Mikasa padamu sementara aku mencari uang."

Armin mengangguk. Ia menarik kursi di samping Eren seraya bertanya sungguh-sungguh, "Tapi, apa kau benar-benar tidak pulang?"

"Ya begitulah. Tak apa, Armin. Uang itu hilang, dan aku harus mengumpulkan dari awal agar Mikasa bisa segera mendapatkan pengobatan yang baik."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Eren."

Eren hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

Xxxxx

Beberapa hari yang lalu...

"Bocah, kemarilah," titah Levi seraya duduk di sofa rumah barunya.

Eren yang cukup polos segera mendekat, yang akibatnya dirinya tereksploitasi oleh tangan dingin Levi yang menggenggam tangannya. Perintah untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eren jengah karena tatapan Levi seperti sedang menelanjanginya.

"Lihat aku. Tatap mataku, Eren."

Perintah.

Eren tidak bisa membantah. "Err?"

Tepat saat Eren lengah, Levi maju. Satu ciuman telak dirampas dari bibir Eren. Mata Levi tetap datar dan terkontrol, sedangkan Eren kebalikannya. Bukannya berhenti, Levi malah memaksa Eren duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa-apaan?!" Protes Eren.

"Kau butuh uang berapa banyak?" Tanya Levi tanpa menatap Eren.

"Err, entahlah. Sekitar lima puluh juta lebih."

"Aku bisa berikan itu padamu."

Eren menatap Levi. "Eh?"

"Ada syaratnya, Nak. Kau berminat? Kalau kau mau cepat dapat uang, sebenarnya kau bisa melacur saja."

"Apa syaratnya?" Eren mencoba tidak peduli-sok tidak peka pada pernyataan Levi yang menyimpan kode sederhana.

"Selama kau bekerja padaku, patuhi apapun yang aku perintahkan. Saat itu juga, dimanapun juga. Bukan syarat sulit, bukan?" Levi menyembunyikan seringaian liciknya.

Eren mengangguk.

"Ingat, Bocah.. apapun." Ulang Levi. "Coba sekarang buka bajumu."

"Eh?!"

"Aku akan segera memberikan hakmu nanti."

"Aku menolak! Itu menjijikkan!" Bantah Eren spontan. Tamparan Levi juga mendarat spontan di pipinya tak selang lama.

"Lupa?"

Eren menunduk.

"Lepas bajumu."

Eren masih diam.

"Kau ini-" Levi menarik kasar tangan Eren, menyeretnya ke halaman belakang dan mendorongnya ke kolam renang yang airnya jelas dingin.

"Fuah!" Eren menepi, meraih tangga untuk naik, tapi Levi sudah menunggunya disana.

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh keluar dari situ," Levi menendang mundur Eren.

"Hei!" protes Eren. Mata hijaunya menyala marah, tapi Levi malah membalas tatapannya dingin.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, bocah. Aku sudah janji pada orang tuamu. Tapi, aku tidak suka anak yang tidak bisa diatur," ujar Levi sambil melipat tangan kedada. "Perasaanku terhadapmu masih rasional,jadi kau tidak perlu was-was ketika ada di dekatku. Kecuali, kau sengaja menggodaku untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak."

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan orang jahat sepertimu?" balas Eren seraya berusaha meninggalkan air.

"Oh. Kalau begitu tetaplah di air dan jauh-jauh dariku, bocah. Dasar tidak tahu diri," Levi mendorong Eren lagi, "hanya aku yang bisa menolongmu. Jadilah anak yang patuh dan menyenangkan, Eren. Atau kau ingin saudaramu mati karena sifat keras kepalamu?"

Eren menyibakkan air ke wajah tampan Levi. Marah. Keduanya marah. Sebentar lagi perang besar akan terjadi.

"Kau—" Levi menahan emosi yang memuncak di kepalanya. Ia menarik tangan Eren dan mengeluarkannya dari air dengan kasar, lalu mendorong tubuh remaja itu ke rumput. Untung Eren cukup gesit, karena terlambat sepersekian detik saja bisa fatal karena botol kaca entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba melayang menuju wajahnya.

"Segeralah mandi. Kita harus bicara, Nak," ujar Levi bengis. Sepertinya Eren terlalu sukses memancing emosi orang itu. Jelas Eren harus segera minta maaf atau bisa-bisa dia mati.

Eren menenggelamkan diri ke bak mandi besar di rumah itu. Ia sengaja menggunakan air dingin, karena dirinya saat ini sedang terbakar emosi. Orang itu benar-benar membuat hidupnya campur aduk, ibarat warna yang saking banyaknya yang dicampurkan kini warnanya jadi tidak jelas namanya. Eren menyadari kulitnya keriput karena berendam air dingin terlalu lama, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia takkan keluar dari situ.

"Mau berapa lama kau mandi?" suara Levi dari balik pintu membuat Eren makin malas keluar. "Keluar."

"Tidak mau," jawab Eren lirih. Menurut teori, suaranya takkan terdengar, tapi ternyata teorinya salah.

"Keluar. Sekarang." Perintah Levi dingin, lebih dingin dari air mandi Eren. "Aku hitung mundur dari tiga, kalau kau tidak keluar, aku akan melarangmu keluar dari sana semalaman. Pilih dengan pintar."

Eren diam.

"Tiga.."

"Dua.."

Eren beranjak, mengambil handuk, lalu membuka kunci.

"Satu," pintu terbuka di waktu yang tepat. Levi berdiri di depan pintu, dahinya mengernyit tidak suka melihat Eren berantakan.

"Kenapa kau mengaturku?" Tanya Eren ketus. Ia sudah lupa dengan sopan-santun.

Levi mendecih, lalu menertawakan Eren sinis, "ini rumahku, aturanku multak. Cepat pakai baju, atau kau memang sengaja melakukannya agar aku tergoda?"

Eren menyerah. Dia memang banyak bertindak sesukanya, padahal ini rumah orang. Ia berjalan ke 'kamar'nya, lalu berpakaian sedapatnya. Ia tidak berminat pilih-pilih baju, toh baju yang dibawanya juga hanya sedikit. Eren tidak berencana tinggal serumah dengan orang gila yang pernah melamarnya itu lama-lama.

Selesai berpakaian, Eren keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang tengah.

"Kau belum mengganti ponsel yang kauremukkan itu," Levi yang tiduran di sofa mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak punya uang," jawab Eren ketus. Ia sendiritidak tahu kenapa bisa se-tidak-suka itu pada orang yang dulu pernah dikaguminya.

"Pergilah kesitu. Menarilah, lalu ambil uangnya dan segera pakai untuk belikan aku ponsel baru," perintah Levi sambil menyodorkan kertas undangan.

Perintah adalah perintah. Eren tidak bisa menolak, karena tangan Levi keburu meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya paksa ke mobil-dan pergi.

"Hei! Ini pemaksaan!" protes Eren.

"Diam. Kau beruntung karena aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi jalan kaki," jawab Levi datar. Sial, bagaimana bisa orang se-tidak-berperasaan ini mengaku menyukainya? Eren tidak habis pikir. Ia yakin Levi hanya main-main dengan perasaannya.

"Tapi—ah sudahlah."

"Hari ini aku tidak 'bekerja', jadi bersyukurlah aku bisa mengantarmu 'cari uang'," jawab Levi tanpa membuat Eren curiga sedikitpun.

"Ah kau punya pekerjaan?" Tanya Eren tidak sopan semi mengejek. Eren lupa pria awet muda itu usianya sudah kepala tiga.

"Menurutmu aku beli rumah pakai uang siapa? Uang rakyat? Ha, bisa dibunuh massa aku nanti," jawab Levi tanpa menatap Eren.

"Lalu, uang siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau bukan istriku. Kecuali kau mau kuperistri, aku akan jawab semuanya," ujar Levi diiringi senyum sangat tipis di bibirnya karena melihat Eren salah tingkah mendengar jawabannya. Dasar bocah, begitu batin Levi.

"Lupakan apa yang kutanyakan tadi," pinta Eren yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Levi.

Kemudian suasananya jadi hening, dan Eren jengah dengan hal itu. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Terlalu banyak yang tak ia pahami dari sosok yang kini ada di sampingnya. Ia akhirnya hanya menatap Levi lekat-lekat. Kalau dicermati, Levi sangat tampan, matanya indah, meski ada kantung mata tebal yang menandakan ia lebih banyak bangun dibanding tidur, tetap saja ketampanannya tidak luntur. Seandainya ia berminat pada wanita, tentu ia akan dapat istri cantik sempurna. Sayangnya, kenapa tidak tertarik? Bukankah banyak wanita cantik, baik, menarik, atau yah.. kaya? Setidaknya yang setara dengan Levi. Eren tidak paham apa isi kepala mereka yang berorientasi berbeda. Ia hanya tahu itu dari film, novel, dan karya fiksi lainnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa itu nyata, bahkan kini begitu nyata baginya.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" Tanya Levi. Levi menoleh pada Eren, tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, Eren melihat Levi tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tidak ada. Kupikir, kau tampan. Tentu banyak wanita yang jatuh hati padamu.." Eren menjawab jujur, terlalu naïf dan polos. "Tapi sayang kau tidak tertarik."

Levi mengangkat alis, "kenapa kau begitu tertarik memikirkan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf belakangan ini aku lancang," Eren segera tahu diri, hal langka yang entah bagaimana menghinggapinya. Sejak tinggal dengan Levi, sopan-santunnya hilang. Tapi aturan yang jelas ia ingat adalah bahwa mencampuri urusan orang bukan hal yang baik.

"Ha, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku baru sadar kini aku bicara dengan siapa," jawab Eren.

"Aku suka kejujuranmu. Nah Eren, kita sampai. Lakukan dengan benar lalu berikan uangnya padaku. Kau paham?"

"Aku merasa seperti pelacur yang hendak dijual. Kau menyebalkan," cibir Eren.

"Itu ide bagus. Bisa kucoba lain kali. Cepat keluar sana dan cari uang."

Meski agak tidak setuju, tapi Eren tetap mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia keluar dan membiarkan Levi berjalan di belakangnuya.

Tanpa Eren ketahui, Levi mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. Tentu semua tahu Levi bahkan tidak perlu menunggu hari berganti untuk membeli ponsel baru, tapi ia memang terlalu pintar mengelabui Eren, atau memang Eren terlalu polos. Sambil mengawasi Eren, ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Hanji, bisa aku minta tolong? Ini soal Eren," ujar Levi pelan.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hari ini..

Eren melempar buku catatan Armin ke meja belajar. Yah, hidupnya jauh lebih baik dari segi fasilitas setelah ia tinggal di rumah Levi. Segala yang tadinya mimpi, jadi kenyataan. Ruang tamu minimalis dengan satu set meja dan sofa empuk, dihiasi lemari hias sebagai partisi bagi ruang tengah berisi sofa besar dan televise besar lengkap dengan home theatre, bersambungan dengan dapur dan ruang makan. Kalau naik ke atas, ada sofa lagi yang menghadap dua pintu kamar, kamar pertama tidak besar dan itulah kamar eren. Lalu sebelahnya adalah kamar yang sangat luas, selain sebagai tempat tidur Levi, ia memfungsikannya juga sebagi ruang kerja. Halaman depan rumah ditumbuhi rumput dan tanaman hias, sedangkan halaman belakangnya dipenuhi pohon rindang di tepiannya, lalu kolam renang dan rumput hijau mengelilinginya. Sungguh taman yang cantik. Benar-benar rumah yang bagus.

Ia segera mengganti bajunya lalu berlari ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Hari ini ia pulang cepat, jadi ia belum makan siang. Tapi, saat ia melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat ponsel hitam Levi tergeletak di meja bersanding dengan amplop berisi uang dari hasil kerja Eren. Si pemilik tampak tertidur di sofa dengan posisi terlentang dan lengan kiri menutupi mata.

Ada yang janggal. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Eren untuk menemukan kejanggalannya sampai akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel itu dan melemparnya pada si pemilik yang sedang menikmati istirahatnya yang nyaman.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Levi setengah marah.

"Kau bohong!" bentak Eren.

Setelah mengusap wajahnya untuk mengusir kantuk, Levi menyadari hal apa yang membuat Eren marah. Ia tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakan Eren.

"Apa kebohongan yang kukatakan?"

"Kau bilang—"

"Aku beli ini sehari setelah kau menghancurkan ponselku. Tapi, aku tidak bohong kalau kubilang kau belum menukarnya, bukan?" potong Levi. "Bahkan sebenarnya hasil 'jual diri'mu waktu itu belum cukup."

"Kau mempermainkanku!" teriak Eren.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan mempermainkan bocah yang aku suka."

Eren menghentakkan kakinya kesal, lalu ia meninggalkan Levi ke dapur. Bicara dengan Levi terlalu melelahkan. Berapa kali Levi mempermainkannya, memojokkannya, membuat Eren tidak punya pilihan. Ia tidak mau memikirkan perasaan Levi padanya, karena ia tidak bisa bedakan antara suka dan tidak. Levi tampak selalu sama. Sama jahat, sama kasar, sama dingin terhadap siapapun. Levi pun tidak tampak berniat mengaktualisasi kata-katanya.

Setelah Eren menghilang ke dapur, Levi mengambil amplop di meja—lebih tepatnya kertas dibawah amplop itu.

"Hah, aku lengah. Untung dia tidak menemukan ini.." Levi melipat kertas itu lalu menyimpannya ke saku. "Tapi, tidak buruk juga ekspresinya tadi."

Levi mengambil ponsel hitam barunya itu, lalu berjalan ke halaman belakang. Ia menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ya, Levi? Ada apa?" suara di seberang sambungan sana membuka percakapan. Hanji.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hanji."

"Oh? Tumben. Hei, Levi, kenapa kau tidak minta Erwin saja melakukan itu tadi?"

"Ha? Kaupikir aku bisa percaya pada rambut jagung itu? Bisa-bisa dia memanfaatkanku."

"Kalian berdua hanya bisa saling percaya saat terlibat kasus kriminal, ya.. Dasar."

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dia butuh aku, aku butuh apa yang dia tawarkan. Sederhana. Hanji, aku ingin minta tolong satu hal lagi. Tapi, kurasa aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Katakan saja. Berhentilah belajar basa-basi padaku, menjijikkan mengingat kalau kau yang melakukannya."

"Sialan. Ini masih ada kaitannya dengan Eren.."

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi kenapa kau tidak terbuka saja padanya?"

"Dia akan bingung, dia takkan bisa bedakan baik dan jahat kalau aku jujur padanya sekarang.."

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan."

Saat Levi hendak mengatakannya, mata tajamnya menangkap sosok Eren mendekat. Ia buru-buru menutup telepon dan mengirim jawabannya melalui pesan singkat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Levi mendekat. Wajahnya masih tetap sedatar biasanya, jadi Eren tidak curiga apa yang Levi bicarakan di telepon tadi.

"Menelepon siapa?"

"Bukan urusan yang penting buatmu, Nak."

"Oh. Maaf," tukas Eren, "aku sudah buat makan siang."

Levi mengangguk seraya berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Kau selalu masak makan siang?" Tanya Levi setelah duduk. Eren mengangguk.

"Aku sudah kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi aku akan ujian kelulusan, jadi sering pulang cepat. Kalau aku tidak masak, aku makan apa? Kau yang jarang pulang, mana mungkin tahu."

Levi menyeringai. "Cara bicaramu barusan itu lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau bicara seperti seorang istri yang ditinggal kerja suaminya sampai malam. Kurasa kau mulai terbiasa denganku, nyatanya kau kehilangan sopan-santunmu. Kau bicara padaku seolah kau lupa aku sudah kepala tiga."

"Cukup. Jangan menggodaku lagi. Aku tidak merasa harus sopan padamu," sergah Eren jengah. Ia segera mengambil makanan dan mulai makan tanpa peduli pada Levi yang mengamatinya terus.

"Asal kau tidak kurang ajar, aku bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi mungkin aku hanya akan mengurangi gajimu. Itu saja," ujar Levi sebelum mulai makan. Mendengarnya, rasanya Eren ingin menaburi orang itu dengan bubuk merica saking kesalnya. Akhirnya, ia hanya menggertakkan giginya sebelum melanjutkan makan lagi. Levi teresenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Eren tidak membantah lagi.

Xxxxxxx

Hari berganti, Eren bangun agak kesiangan pagi itu. Ia melonjak dari tempat tidur empuknya, segera menuju kamar mandi. Levi yang baru pulang tampak agak heran melihat Eren begitu tergesa.

"Kau kenapa? Bisakah tidak ribut pagi-pagi?"

"Maaf. Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus segera atau aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Levi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya—menahan tertawa. Sambil membuang muka, Levi bergumam, "ada juga anak bodoh yang tidak memperhatikan hari libur."

"Eh?!" Eren buru-buru lari ke ruang tengah, mengecek kalender. Hari libur.

"Aku berencana pergi keluar kota. Kuharap kau ikut," Levi menyodorkan tiket kereta pada Eren.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Eren menolak secara tidak langsung.

"Ikut saja. Aku sudah titipkan surat izin ke sekolahmu sampai beberapa hari mendatang, jadi kau tetap harus berangkat denganku."

"Itu pemaksaan."

"Kau memang tidak pantas diberi pilihan, bocah bodoh. Ambil," perintah Levi.

Eren menerima tiket itu dengan berat hati. Dilihatnya tanggal keberangkatan, lalu ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Memastikan, ia bertanya pada Levi, "kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Cepat mandi dan berkemas. Siang ini juga kita berangkat."

Xxxxxxx

Di tempat lain, di waktu yang sama, Erwin yang sedang menikmati hari libur tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu. Kekasih kecilnya, Armin datang setengah berlari dan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Armin?"

"Aku.. ingin minta tolong."

Erwin mengangkat alis heran. Ia kemudian memandu Armin untuk duduk di teras rumahnya. Saat Erwin hendak membuatkan the untuk anak itu, Armin mencegah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan lama-lama."

"Kau tampak panik. Ada apa?" Tanya Erwin kalem. Armin iri pada pria yang selalu bisa tenang menyikapi keadaan apapun itu. Kapan ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti itu?

"Ini.." Armin menyodorkan kertas.

Erwin menerimanya dan membaca isinya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Ya. Seseorang melakukannya. Aku yakin bukan Eren."

"Kenapa kau risau? Bukankah baik bila ada donatur untuk biaya pengobatan temanmu?"

"Aku tidak tenang. Siapa orang yang begitu baik seperti itu? Bukankah tidak ada orang yang baik tanpa alasan?"

Erwin diam.

"Eren juga sudah sekian lama tidak mau pulang. Ia sibuk bekerja, katanya. Uangnya hilang, jadi dia kerja keras untuk mengumpulkannya lagi. Tapi apa mungkin dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Eren berhasil mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu? Atau, mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu? Ponsel Eren hilang beberapa waktu lalu, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya," Armin menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang dingin termakan panik.

"Kautahu Eren bersama siapa?" Tanya Erwin. Armin menggeleng.

"Sebentar," Erwin beranjak masuk ke rumahnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Levi tapi panggilan ditolak. Akhirnya, iamenghubungi Hanji.

"Halo, Erwin? Ada apa?" Tanya Hanji di ujung sambungan.

"Kautahu dimana Eren?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli?" Tanya Hanji balik—agak heran.

"Ada sesuatu."

"Jangan khawatir."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eren baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak paham. Hanji-"

Hanji memutus sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Erwin keluar menemui Armin sambil berpikir keras menerka apa maksud Hanji.

"Armin, aku sudah mencoba cari tahu, tapi aku tidak menemukan jawaban yang bagus. Temanku yang juga cukup dekat dengan Eren berkata padaku bahwa Eren baik-baik saja, dan kemungkinan besar ini memang ada kaitannya dengan Eren. Karena tampaknya dia tidak berniat memberitahuku, sebaiknya kau tanya langsung saja padanya."

"Pada siapa?" Tanya Armin bergetar

"Hanji. Kau mengenalnya?" Armin mengangguk. Erwin kemudian memeluk remaja itu lembut, menenangkannya dengan usapan ritmik yang terbukti ampuh menghentikan kepanikan Armin.

Setelah tenang, Armin pamit pulang. Erwin menawarkan diri untuk mengantar, tapi Armin menolak.

"Ini pasti ulah Levi," gumam Erwin setelah Armin pergi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Levi.

"Kau menggangguku, Erwin," suara berat khas itu menjawab dari ujung sana.

"Oh, maaf. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," balas Erwin, "apa kau main-main dengan anak kecil lagi?"

"Ha, lihat siapa yang bicara. Lain kali aku akan belikan cermin untukmu. Apa maksudmu, Erwin?"

"Kau yang membiayai pengobatan Mikasa? Tidak ada orang yang lebih bermotif selain dirimu."

"Apriori apa itu? Kau bisa cek, apa ada pengeluaran mencurigakan dari rekeningku atau tidak. Apa kekasih kecilmu itu mengadukan sesuatu?" jawab Levi sinis. "Jangan banyak ikut campur dalam hidupku, Erwin. Kegiatan membantumu kemarin itu sudah cukup mengganggu hidupku."

"Aku hafal sifatmu, Levi. Apa yang kausembunyikan? Jawab."

"Bukan tindakan kriminal yang perlu kauurusi. Aku sibuk sekarang, nanti saja kaucoba hubungi aku lagi," Levi memutus sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Levi dan Hanji, keduanya pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi kalau Hanji sampai mau melakukannya, pasti itu bukan hal buruk. Erwin hafal sifat keduanya, tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran bisa membunuhnya. Mungkin ini saatnya Erwin belajar membuang rasa penasarannya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Hanji buka mulut, atau bahkan Eren sendiri yang buka mulut karena Levi pasti takkan buka mulut apapun yang terjadi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stasiun tampak cukup ramai karena hari libur. Eren belum pernah pergi naik kereta, jadi selama menunggu, ia menamit lengan kemeja Levi seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Levi.

"Aku belum pernah bepergian jauh. Rasanya agak aneh," jawab Eren jujur.

"Apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Entahlah, rasanya aneh saja," jwab Eren.

Levi hanya mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Entah itu imajinasi Eren atau nyata, ia merasa Levi tersenyum padanya.

"Kereta kita datang, ayao," ajak Levi seraya menggandeng Eren lembut. Aneh rasanya, tangan yang selalu menarik-narik paksa itu kini menggenggamnya lembut.

"Eh?" Sentuhan Levi membuat Eren _blank_ sesaat rupanya.

Keduanya masuk ke gerbong dan duduk. Kereta eksekutif memang bagus, begitu batin Eren. Eren duduk dekat jendela, jadi ia tidak begitu bosan selama perjalanan. Karena Eren sibuk memperhatikan luar, ia tidak sadar Levi terus memandangnya.

"Eh?" Eren mulai menyadari sepasang mata elang itu memandangnya lekat. Ia menoleh, balas menatap. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Teruskan saja."

"Apa aku aneh?"

"Kau selalu aneh, Nak," jawab Levi seraya mengalihkan pandangan. Ia bersandar dan mulai memejamkan mata—tidur.

Hari yang tadinya terang mulai menggelap. Levi masih tidur sementara Eren hanya menatap jendela karena bosan. Tidak banyak orang yang ada di gerbong eksekutif hari itu, mungkin karena memang mahal jadi orang tidak banyak yang mau, begitu pikir Eren. Suasana jadi sepi, hanya suara deru kereta saja yang membuatnya tidak hening.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel di saku Levi bergetar. Eren bimbang antara ingin mengambilnya atau tidak. Akhirnya, dengan agak ragu, Eren mencoba mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku celana panjang Levi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bocah?" Levi terbangun dan mendapati Eren sedang merogoh saku celananya.

"Tadi ponselmu bergetar, aku bermaksud mengambilnya," jawab Eren salah tingkah.

"Oh," Levi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda hitam itu, membaca pesan yang masuk. Ekspresinya agak berubah, tapi ia tetap tenang. Eren ingin bertanya, tapi ia terlanjur berasumsi Levi akan menjawab otomatis 'bukan urusanmu' jadi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. Keduanya saling diam, entah sungkan atau apa tapi keduanya seperti tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing. Levi dengan pikirannya yang tidak Eren ketahui, dan Eren sendiri dengan pikiran apakah Armin dan Mikasa baik-baik saja.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ujar Levi memecah keheningan.

"Selarut ini?"

"Ini masih pukul sembilan malam," Levi mengoreksi.

"Ini sudah larut malam menurutku. Aku tidak pernah keluar selarut ini," bantah Eren.

"Pernah. Saat 'itu' kau keluar malam."

Eren tahu apa yang Levi maksud. "Itu terpaksa."

"Anggap saja kali ini juga terpaksa," balas Levi.

"Err, boleh aku tanya? Kenapa kau menolongku saat itu?" Eren mengamit lengan kemeja Levi lagi, menunggu jawaban. "Kau mengikutiku?"

Levi menyeringai tipis, ditatapnya mata emerald Eren itu dalam-dalam, kemudian ia menjawab, "aku tidak secara spesifik ingin menolongmu. Aku ada disana, dan kau juga."

"Apa yang kaulakukan disana? Maksudku, dibawah hujan seperti itu—"

"Ada baiknya kau tidak tahu, Nak. Tapi, mungkin aku akan menjawabnya kapan-kapan."

"Setelah aku jadi istrimu?" celetuk Eren seolah hafal apa yang biasa Levi katakan.

"Ha?" Levi sendiri malah kaget mendengarnya. "Ya, bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku. Sebelum itu, segala tentangku adalah rahasia."

Levi menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Eren, memaksa tubuh itu mendekat, lalu mengamit bibir remaja itu dengan lembut. Eren tidak bisa berpikir, sentuhan itu nyata adanya, nyaman baginya. Ada apa dengan Levi hari ini? Kenapa ia bersikap begitu baik padanya?

"Aku senang kau menemaniku."

Kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuan. Levi menggandeng tangan Eren, menariknya keluar segera. Kebetulan mereka berdua tidak bawa banyak barang, jadi keduanya bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita. Lebih tepatnya mengikutiku," jawab Levi.

"Eh?"

"Ssh," Levi memanggil taksi, mendorong Eren masuk cepat-cepat.

Tepat dua detik setelah Eren masuk, ada seseorang melempari Levi dengan botol minuman keras. Kemeja yang dipakai Levi basah, dan pelipisnya berdarah. Eren terbelalak kaget, ingin rasanya ia keluar segera tapi gesture Levi mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap disana.

"Kau sudah tahu aku akan datang?" tanya Levi pada sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang melemparinya barusan.

"Tidak. Aku kebetulan melihatmu. Aku butuh balas dendam," jawab pria itu.

"Kau tidak tahu diri. Harusnya memang aku membunuhmu juga hari itu," ujar Levi seraya menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya yang basah.

Pria asing itu maju, memukul Levi. Levi membalas dengan satu tendangan telak.

"Aku tidak mau lagi punya urusan denganmu. Jauh-jauh dari hidupku atau kau akan berakhir di penjara," Levi menginjak-injak pria yang masih terkapar itu sebelum masuk ke taksi menyusul Eren.

Saat Levi duduk di sampingnya, Eren hanya menatap tidak mengerti yang hanya dibalas dengan usapan kecil di kepala oleh Levi.

"Pak, antar kami kemari," Levi menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat. Sopir taksi hanya mengangguk dan mereka segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Kau terluka," Eren meraba pelipis kiri Levi.

"Kenapa kau peduli? Bukankah kau benci padaku, hei Eren?" Levi tersenyum tipis.

Harus Eren akui, dulu dia kagum pada orang ini, lalu kekaguman itu tergantikan rasa takut, rasa terancam yang luar biasa, kemudian tergeser oleh rasa kesal berujung benci. Tapi, setelah mengenal orang ini, setelah semua yang terjadi, Eren tidak yakin apakah rasa benci itu masih ada. Orang ini tidak benar-benar tanpa hati, ia hanya terlalu kaku dan bingung mengungkap perasaannya. Ia percaya kalau Levi orang baik, buktinya meski Eren sering meneriakinya sampai Levi marah, Levi tidak pernah benar-benar melukainya. Bahkan, secara tidak langsung, Levi membantunya menemukan jalan keluar bagi masalah hidupnya. Ia tak punya siapapun yang melindunginya setelah ibunya meninggal, lalu tiba-tiba saja pria ini datang mengulurkan tangan. Bahkan meski Levi bilang perasaannya pada Eren tidak berubah, ia tidak pernah mencoba menguasai Eren meski ia bisa saja memaksa. Levi benar-benar mencintai Eren dengan penuh tanggung jawab sebagai orang dewasa—definisi cinta orang dewasa.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawaban itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Eren, "aku tidak yakin kalau aku membencimu."

"Apa itu lampu hijau buatku melangkah maju, Eren?" tanya Levi. Eren suka cara Levi menyebut namanya, atau cara dia membahasakan Eren dengan sebutan 'Nak' atau 'Bocah'. Hal itu membuat Eren merasa nyaman, terlindungi, seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang aman dalam dekapan.

"Aku masih normal, kurasa," jawab Eren.

"Kau sendiri ragu," ejek Levi.

Eren mengamit lengan kemeja Levi lagi. Entah kenapa, ia sangat rindu melakukan itu. Ia ta peduli dengan bau alcohol yang menguar. Bukannya menjauh, Eren justru menempelkan keningnya ke lengan bau alcohol itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" taya Levi heran.

"Maaf, sebentar saja, biarkan saja begini. Biasanya aku melakukannya pada ibuku," terang Eren sambil tetap mengamit lengan baju Levi. Samar-samar, Levi bisa merasakan air hangat menembus baju dan mengenai kulitnya. Eren menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu? Merindukan ibumu?" Eren menangguk.

"Dulu, hanya ibuku yang mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku pergi selain ibuku."

Taksi berhenti di depan hotel yang Levi maksud. Keduanya keluar dari taksi dan segera masuk ke hotel. Hotel itu besar, ornamennya minimalis modern yang elegan. Eren mengamati sekeliling sambil digandeng Levi agar tidak menabrak tembok saking tidak fokusnya.

Levi masuk ke kamar nomor 77, meletakkan barangnya, lalu menarik Eren yang bengong itu masuk.

"Kau tidak pernah menginap di hotel?" Eren menggeleng polos.

Levi menutup pintu, menguncinya. Kemudian, direngkuhnya tubuh Eren ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap rambut coklat Eren.

"Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu kalau kau merindukan mereka, Eren. Aku bersamamu."

Tangan Levi yang biasanya dingin itu seketika terasa hangat bagi Eren hingga ia ingin meleleh. Dadanya sesak, ia menangis sejadinya di pelukan pria itu. Ia lelah jadi sok kuat, sok bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian, sok jadi dewasa. Ia tidak ingin terbebani. Ia butuh istirahat. Ia butuh lari dari kenyataan, sebentar saja.

"Eren, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik Levi seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengusap air mata Eren. "Kautahu, mata hijaumu itu lebih cantik saat dipenuhi semangat."

Levi membimbing Eren ke kamar mandi. Ia mengisyaratkan Eren agar menenangkan diri sambil berendam di kamar mandi dan Eren hanya mengangguk patuh. Kamar mereka hanya terdiri dari satu kasur besar, jadi jelas mereka harus berbagi dan Levi tidak ingin berbagi dengan sumber kuman.

"Eren, aku tidak mengira kau serapuh itu.." gumam Levi setelah Eren masuk kamar mandi. Tujuan aslinya memang untuk menghibur Eren karena mata Eren belakangan ini tampak lesu, tidak ada semangat hidup, tak ada api pemberontakan yang berkobar seperti sebelumnya dan itu membuat Levi sedikit tidak tahan.

Levi bukan sepenuhnya orang baik. Ia tetap seekor elang yang kelaparan meski ia bisa menahan nafsu makannya. Melihat Eren seperti ini, ia tidak tega memang. Tapi, ia mungkin akan lepas kendali kalau nanti situasinya terlalu mendukung. Meski begitu, Levi tidak boleh sampai menghancurkan Eren yang nyaris remuk terhantam keadaan itu. Jangan sampai ia remuk, karena Levi terlalu menyukai anak itu. Ia takkan memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai Eren hancur karenanya.

"Aku selesai," Eren keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk. Matanya masih sendu, tapi wajahnya sudah cerah kembali.

"Giliranku," Levi tidak mau lama-lama memandang wajah itu. Ia harus mengendalikan diri.

"Oh, silakan," Eren minggir memberi jalan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sementara itu di rumah sakit..

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Armin panik.

"Tenang, operasinya lancar. Semoga dia segera siuman."

Armin menghela napas lega. Sejak siang tadi Mikasa ada di ruang operasi. Untung Hanji datang dan membantunya mengurus semua, karena kalau tidak pasti Armin kelabakan. Rasanya Armin ingin mengabari Eren, tapi Hanji memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Jangan beri tahu Eren dulu tentang ini," pinta Hanji.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita lihat dulu perkembangan kesehatan Mikasa," jawab Hanji pada juniornya itu.

"Baiklah. Er, ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa Nona Hanji mau membantuku?"

Hanji hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak selalu punya alasan, Armin. Sama seperti menulis berita, kita sering hanya menuliskannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan kita saat menulis."

"Tapi, untuk orang sesibuk anda—"

"Aku tidak sibuk. Kautahu sendiri bagaimana pekerjaan orang seperti kita, bukan?"

"Um.. baiklah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebani siapapun," Armin tersenyum.

"Dengar Armin, ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik dilakukan orang dewasa dibanding dilakukan anak-anak. Seperti masalah satu ini, ada baiknya kau tidak mengurus Mikasa sendirian. Mulai sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau ujian?"

Armin mengangguk, " ya, terima kasih banyak."

Hanji tersenyum sendu. Sungguh mereka anak yang sangat baik. Sayang keadaan tidak semudah seharusnya. Seharusnya mereka masih telindungi, fokus sekolah, mengisi waktu luang dengan bermain dan bukannya bekerja. Eren yang merelakan apapun demi mendapat uang, lalu Armin yang rela tidak tidur demi menulis artikel dan beberapa lembar uang. Keduanya masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan sulitnya cari uang. Mikasa juga demikian, perempuan secantik dia, semuda dia harusnya sedang senang-senangnya hidup, bukannya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit begini. Semoga kalian segera menemukan jalan hidup yang baik, anak-anak.

Xxxxx

A/N Maaf yaa, habis ini jeda agak lama kayaknya. Tapi seengga nya chapter ini bisa agak panjang ;; v;; aku bahagiaa wkwkwkwk disini Eren mulai bingung ama perasaannya sendiri sih ya dan aku menikmatinya wkwkwkwkwk alat yang biasa aku dipakai untuk ngetik sedang rusak, dan banyak kegiatan lain yang harus segera dikerjakan karena deadline =v=)/ semoga kalian enggak kapok baca yak, thanks~


	5. I AM SO SORRY!

Halo, sudah sangat lama saya menghilang dan tidak update. Saya bawa kabar buruk untuk pembelaan, yaitu laptop dan hp saya dimaling orang akhir taun lalu..dan ternyata sgt sulit membeli yang baru. Selain itu banyak juga file yg harus dikerjakan ulang krn tuntutan mendesak.. Sampai lupa ada tanggungan ini saking tidak sempat nya. Beberapa bulan lalu saya teringat, lalu saya coba ketik tapi feelnya hilang. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya lampirkan orifik saya... Dan, segera saya buat fik baru atau mengulang fik ini dengan flow yang baru .Terima kasiiihhh~~

Kalian bisa tinggalkan pesan d kolom revieeww :")

Dibawah Hujan

Langit tertutup mendung pekat, berlapis-lapis dengan guntur dan kilat saling bersahutan. Angin dingin menyapu wajahku, menghadiahiku dengan dedaunan kering hingga mengusik kesendirianku. Aku menghela nafas, menengadah sejenak, lalu dengan langkah lebar menyeberang, menyusuri jalan kucing menuju rumah. Kurasa aku sudah melamun di tepi jalan terlalu lama sampai tanganku begitu dingin begini.

Arlojiku menunjuk pukul sebelas malam, saat paling tepat untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam kejahatan sekaligus saat paling tenteram untuk terpejam. Kupercepat langkahku hingga nyaris berlari. Aku tidak mau besok pagi aku ditemukan tidak bernyawa atau bahkan tidak ditemukan sama sekali bak hilang ditelan bumi. Dunia ini mengerikan.

"Aku pulang," kubuka pintu rumahku. Sepi. Ah, dia pasti sudah berangkat bekerja. Kututup pintu dan menguncinya segera.

Namaku Dennis. Usiaku 15 tahun dan aku tidak bersekolah. Lebih tepatnya,aku tidak bisa lagi bersekolah. Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana ceritanya hingga aku sampai disini, yang kutahu hanyalah aku terpisah dari orang tuaku saat usiaku sepuluh. Sejak saat itu, aku mau-tidak-mau terjebak dalam lingkaran setan sisi gelap dunia. Hanya ada hitam disini. Komplek tempatku tinggal ini pun, dari ujung ke ujung adalah bagian dari sistem besar yang kelam ini. Aku tidak bisa lari, karena aku hanyalah boneka yang bisa dengan mudah dimatikan bila tidak lagi berjalan sesuai keinginan dan aku belum siap untuk itu. Apapun akan kulakukan, asalkan aku bisa terus hidup. Mencuri, merampok, menyelundupkan narkoba dan mengedarkannya, membunuh, atau bahkan menjual diriku sendiri pun akan kulakukan. Aku mau hidup.

Dengan gontai aku melangkah masuk ke kamarku, melepas jaket, dan membanting diri ke tempat tidur tepat sedetik sebelum ponselku berdering. Aku bekerja sudah sekian tahun lamanya, tapi tetap saja tiap gelagatku diawasi dan dikontrol.

"Ya, Boss?" tanyaku langsung.

"Tidakkah kautahu apa yang harus kaukerjakan saat malam tiba, bocah?" suara di seberang sana terdengar sama menggelegarnya dengan guntur di langit. Aku diam membeku. Seharian ini aku sudah lelah kucing-kucingan mengantarkan beberapa paket narkoba dan menurutnya masih kurang? Rasanya aku sudah seperti mau mati. Aku tidak mau jadi teman tidur siapapun lagi—setidaknya malam ini.

"A-aku—"

"Kemari sekarang. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Berat rasanya bertemu dengannya. Luka bekas pukulannya seminggu lalu belum hilang dari tubuhku, pasti akan bertambah lagi bila aku datang kesana. Aku tidak pernah menerima apapun selain maki-makian dan amukannya. Rasanya ingin menangis semalaman sampai tertidur dan tidak perlu bangun lagi.

"Dennis, kau di rumah?" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu depan. Aku segera melesat keluar kamar menemuinya.

"Ya?"

"Aku kehujanan, ambilkan handuk untukku," pintanya datar. Orang ini sama saja denganku, bagian dari sistem. Hanya saja, kastanya beda. Sebagai pembunuh paling dipercaya, perkataannya didengarkan dan permintaannya dikabulkan. Hampir semua yang berkhianat, mati ditangannya. Aku ingat, dia menyelamatkanku dari amukan boss dibawah hujan deras seperti ini. Kalau dia tidak memintakan maaf dan membawaku bersamanya, mungkin aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Mungkin ia menyadari keberadaanku janggal, sehingga saat ia menerima handuk dariku, ia langsung melihat arlojinya. Harusnya aku segera ganti baju tadi.

"Kau mau pergi? Mau tidur dengan siapa lagi?" tanyanya dingin. Dia biasanya tidak pernah berkomentar saat aku pergi tiap malam meski dia tahu aku kemana dan melakukan apa. Entah kenapa dia bertanya padaku hari ini, aneh sekali, karena ketika dia marah, sekalipun dia tidak pernah mengatai aku jalang, meski ketika aku depresi dan lepas kontrol sering aku menjerit dan meneriakinya pembunuh. Tapi, saat dia marah, dia akan diam dan aku akan sangat ketakutan bak kelinci hendak disambar elang. Usianya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, mungkin ia sudah menata hatinya atau malah sudah tidak punya hati lagi? Entahlah. Membayangkan isi dunia ini membuatku jijik dan mual. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia hidup tenang di neraka ini.

"Tidak. Aku pergi menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain dan kelelahan sampai belum ganti baju," jawabku jujur—setengah bohong.

"Kembalilah ke kamar kalau begitu. Tidak ada yang menghubungimu, kan?"

Aku menunduk diam menggigit jari. Kalau kubilang ada yang meneleponku, mungkin dia marah. Tapi kalau kubilang tidak, sebenarnya iya. Aku tahu dia tidak suka melihatku bekerja seperti ini, tapi aku sendiri tidak punya pilihan. Kalau aku menolak, pasti ujungnya aku mati. tapi, aku juga takut dia marah karena bagaimanapun juga aku ikut tinggal dengannya dan mengikuti aturan mainnya. Kudengar, dia adalah iblis. Kurasa aku tidak perlu membayangkan seperti apa iblis mengamuk.

"Boss menelepon—"

"Ponselmu. Kemarikan," potongnya. Matanya yang tajam berkilat membuatku takut. Kuserahkan ponselku, dia tetap berdiri di depan pintu, dan dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, ini aku Nathael. Aku sudah bunuh semua pengkhianatnya, jadi bisa kita bicara bisnis sekarang?"

Dikuncinya pintu depan dan ia menyeretku kembali ke kamarku. Sambil terus bicara di telepon, ia mendorongku sampai tersungkur.

"Aku yakin kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya. Jangan buat aku marah. Kau memang bossnya, tapi kautahu aku juga tidak suka barang-barangku disentuh orang lain. Dia milikku sekarang, jadi hanya aku yang boleh tidur dengannya. Jangan ganggu dia," ujarnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon dan membanting ponselku ke dinding sampai remuk.

"Kau bebas darinya sekarang."

"A-apa katamu.. tadi?" tanyaku syok. Aku menatap sosok yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapanku itu, berharap ada jawaban.

Dia diam. Matanya memandangku sekian detik sebelum ia berbalik pergi ke kamarnya sendiri meninggalkanku dalam seribu tanya. Dia membebaskanku? Atau dia hanya memindahkanku dari kandang singa ke kandang buaya?

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah bekerja apapun sementara Nathael tetap sibuk. Setiap hari, aku hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tidak ada yang berani menggangguku karena takut pada Nathael. Kalau mereka membuatnya marah, pasti esok hari tinggal nama. Membunuh ikan untuk dimasak saja aku geli, bagaimana rasanya membunuh manusia? Aku tidak membayangkannya. Bisa sampai di posisi sekarang ini, apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai semua takut padanya? Seperti apa rasanya?

Meski dia bicara seolah sudah membeliku, nyatanya setiap hari aku tidur sendirian dengan tenang di kamarku. Dia membiarkanku membaca banyak buku dan melakukan apapun yang kumau. Tapi, jika aku bertanya kenapa, dia pasti diam saja.

Hari ini Nathael pulang dini hari dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sampai petang, dia tidak keluar sama sekali. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, karena yang kutahu dia tidak pernah tidur lebih dari empat jam perharinya. Bahkan, dia lebih sering tidak tidur. Kupikir-pikir, dia mungkin orang yang baik. Sejak aku masuk ke tempat inii, hanya dia yang memperlakukanku secara manusiawi. Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang melindungiku. Aku tidak salah 'kan kalau mengkhawatirkannya sekarang?

Kuberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Hari sudah gelap, apa mungkin dia belum bangun setelah tidur sejak pagi? Aku takut mengganggu tidurnya, tapi kalau dia sakit bagaimana? Buka, tidak? Butuh lima menit sampai akhirnya tanganku mendorong kenop pintu dan mendapatinya masih tidur dengan baju sama seperti saat dini hari tadi. Aroma alkohol bercampur asap rokok menguar di penjuru ruangan, botol-botolnya berserakan di sudut kamar dan puntung rokok terserak di asbak. Ada puluhan tablet obat tidur di mejanya, sepertinya dia selalu minum obat itu karena wadah kosongnya banyak sekali dan dibiarkan disitu. Aku tidak pernah boleh masuk ke kamarnya, jadi ini pengalaman pertamaku dan hasilnya diluar ekspektasiku. Kudekati dia, kusentuh dahinya—panas. Dia sakit?

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak bangun dan mendorongku sangat keras sampai aku terjengkang jatuh.

"Hah?!" Ia sendiri tampak kaget, "aku kira kau mau membunuhku. Bukankah kubilang jangan masuk ke kamarku?" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal. Ekspresinya gelisah, dengan pisau yang ditariknya dari bawah bantalnya.

"Kau tidak keluar kamar sejak hari masih gelap sampai gelap lagi. Apa menurutmu aku tidak khawatir?" jawabku membela diri. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu, ya? Kau demam," aku bangkit dan berbalik keluar.

"Tutup pintunya," perintahnya. Hah? Tentu aku akan menutup pintunya nanti setelah aku keluar tanpa perlu kauingatkan.

"Dari dalam," ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekat dan menutup pintu sebelum aku keluar. Dia menguncinya dan menyimpan kuncinya di saku celananya. Apa-apaan ini.

"Hei—"

Dia tidak mau bicara. Ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan mengabaikanku. Tidak ada tempat untuk duduk, aku duduk di sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang dekat dengan jendela—menghadap mendung pekat. Kuedarkan pandanganku, kamar ini jauh lebih besar dari kamarku. Tapi tidak ada apapun selain tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja kerja dengan dokumen berserakan. Tampak ia tidak memiliki hobi apapun. Ah, bahkan dia kan memang tidak punya kehidupan.

"Dennis.." panggilnya. Tangannya meraih tanganku. Suaranya parau, dan dia tetap terpejam.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali sejak tadi pagi," keluhnya. Wajar, kau demam tinggi tapi kau melarangku mengambilkan minum untukmu. Rasakan. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya kau mengeluh padaku. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau ingin bercerita? Aku tidak berani bertanya, tapi aku akan menunggu.

"Kemari, temani aku tidur."

"Tidur denganku tidak gratis," jawabku asal.

"Aku sudah membelimu seharga sepuluh nyawa manusia," jawabnya enteng. Benar-benar bukan manusia. Tapi, yang dikatakannya itu fakta. Aku mendekat dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Dari dekat, aku bisa lihat wajahnya kusut.

"Seperti apa rasanya membunuh?" gumamku untuk diriku sendiri. Melihat wajah lelahnya, kutahu ia sudah melewati hidup yang sangat berat hingga mungkin tak terbayang olehku.

"Kau ingin mencoba? Ambil pisau di bawah bantalku, bunuh aku," jawabnya.

"Mengerikan."

"Tidak masalah bagi orang yang lahir sudah dengan dosa sepertiku."

"Maksudmu?"

Ia membuka matanya. Akankah kau bercerita? Aku menunggu.

"Aku lahir tanpa ayah. Semua orang menatapku jijik dan ibuku gila karenanya sampai ia menjualku. Aku tidak tahu, untuk apa aku harus lahir kalau semua orang mengutukku? Kupikir hidupku tidak ada artinya hingga akupun mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku bekerja setiap hari, mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan padaku untuk menghabiskan waktu. Aku tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu lagi. Kelamaan, perasaanku hilang dan aku jadi seperti sekarang."

"Kau tidak seburuk itu.."

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku iblis."

"Tapi, kau orang paling manusiawi yang kutemui disini. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mengulurkan tangan padaku, tersnyum, dan menyelamatkanku. Kau lebih mirip malaikat daripada iblis."

"Aku membunuh sepuluh orang demi mendapatkanmu. Kau masih mau mengatakan aku malaikat?"

"Kau malaikat buatku. Aku tidak peduli bila di mata orang lain kau adalah iblis atau dewa kematian sekalipun."

Dia tertawa. Tapi tawanya itu memilukan.

"Tangan kotorku ini sudah membunuh ratusan orang melalui narkoba, racun, dan tusukan di jantung. Apa kau masih bersikeras dengan penilaianmu? Aku adalah definisi dari dosa itu sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli pada masa lalumu. Pengakuan dosamu tidak penting buatku. Aku terjebak disini dan kau menyelamatkanku. Jadi, kau adalah malaikat."

"Kalau adikku masih hidup, mungkin dia sudah sebesar dirimu dan cerewet begini. Tapi ia sudah pergi. Kau tidak boleh menyusulnya, tetaplah disini," gumamnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

Aku masih tidak tahu mimpi buruk apa saja yang sudah dialaminya. Tapi, melihatnya berjuang keras hanya agar bisa tidur membuatku merasa imajinasiku takkan sampai untuk membuat citra tentang hidupnya selama ini. Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya pun mengutuk keberadaannya dan menghantui tidurnya setiap kali sampai membuatnya frustrasi. Wajah lelah itu, ekspresi datar itu, semua diukirkan dunia padanya tanpa peduli kehendaknya. Entah berapa kali perasaannya hancur dihantam hidup atau berapa kali ia melawan kata hatinya sendiri demi bertahan hidup, aku yakin takkan sanggup menghitungnya. Ia terus membohongi dirinya, memaksa bahwa ia baik saja hanya agar ia tidak lagi perlu mengecap perih luka. Menerima kenyataan ini sebagai takdirnya hanya ia lakukan agar hatinya tidak lagi perlu dipugar pasca malapetaka yang tak henti mendera. Terus berjalan adalah pilihan yang diambilnya hanya agar tak ada waktu baginya memikirkan penyesalan. Seberapa menderita dia sebenarnya?

Aku mulai berhenti melihatnya seperti cara orang lain menilainya. Buatku, yang ada padanya bukan hati yang dingin, kekejaman, ego, dan hal buruk lain yang kudengar tentangnya lagi. Aku melihat hati yang kesepian, air mata, jiwa yang rindu memberi cinta dan sayap yang menunggu dibebaskan. Tak ada yang bisa lari dari neraka ini, termasuk aku, tapi dia membawaku pergi ke tempat aman agar aku tidak terbakar. Tidak ada iblis yang menderita seperti ini dan hancur demi orang lain, dia hanyalah malaikat yang terjebak dalam skenario kehidupan.

Dalam hitam, kaubisa menemukan putih. Kami berjalan dalam gelap, terus hidup mencari putih itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan putihku, hidupku, darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia juga mendapatkannya? Aku juga ingin ia bahagia agar tawanya tidak lagi terdengar seperti duka.

Bersama dengan turunnya hujan, mataku menumpahkan hujannya juga. Sambil terisak, aku berbisik padanya, "aku tidak akan pergi. Kita akan bebas bersama-sama."


End file.
